Investments & Deeds
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: Willow Dawn knows exactly what she e keeps her secrets hidden very well even from her foster mother Violeta Dawn and maid Gladius Hemming.Willow from an early age she had graduated top class, and went into being an inventor and investing her money into other businesses. In which has baffled many making them look on to her with envy, jealousy, and hatred.
1. Prolouge

Doctors rush into the emergency room where a woman was giving birth. Her cries were heard throughout the hospital walls. "Mrs. Chione, we need to do a C-section now." A doctor Richards informs the woman who nods furiously. "Do…. Whatever you can to…. Get this child out….. of me!" she says through gritted teeth. He nodded as nurse hands him a scalpel. Once he did the cut the cries of the baby could be heard. "Sir we must get her some blood transfusions." Doctor Richard nodded. "Indeed she's loosing blood and fast." He had instructed the nurse to take the baby while they tried to save the mother. Sadly in the end she had died by blood loss. Making the child an orphan for the nurses and Doctors had no idea who the father was. So a Nurse of high stature claimed the baby girl as her own. She even signed the birth certificate, and everything else. This woman's name was Violeta Dawn. Violeta had named her newborn adopted daughter Willow Dawn.

Now what Violeta saw on the child's back that none of the others had caught was the strange markings. She didn't want to know what these markings meant for fear that it was a disease. Later on though Violeta had learned the hard way that theses markings of Willow's were one of predictions. When Willow had turned ten she started showing signs of abnormal obscenities. Violeta knew she needed help so she decided to put her into a more high up smarter schooling. Thanks to her and her family name Willow had become very good with being an inventor and investor. When she turned the age of thirteen she already had many businesses up and running. Violeta was more than shocked but happy for her daughter.

When Violeta had turned the age of forty she started coming down with an unknown disease. The doctors had Willow stay away from her. This had made both the mother and daughter sad, but they'd send each other letters about the going on. Until when Willow had turned the age of seventeen the letters stopped coming. She called up her mother's doctor and asked about her health. "*Sighs* I'm very sorry, Ms. Dawn. Your mother has passed away. She lost the fight with this unknown disease." Her heart shattered into a billion of pieces as she quickly hangs up the phone. She drops to her knees and scream like a banshee as tears slid down her soft cheeks. Upon hearing the sobs her maid came to her aid. "Willow child what's the matter?" She asked in a very worried tone. "She-sh-She…M-M-Mother is….dead." She blubbered out these words. The maid shared the grief with Willow. "Hush child… You must be strong, pray for her." She says grabbing Willows hands with hers. They prayed for Violeta's safe journey to the heavens.


	2. The Meet

10 years later…

"Lady Dawn your numbers for today's sales are in." One of my workers came into my office and showed me. I groaned inwardly at the low numbers. "What am I going to do with these numbers Sebastian? I can't make any money with this!" I spoke furiously and mostly frustrated. He saw this and patted my back. "You should go to the meet then. You know the meet Carter Crushing is having?" I nodded solemnly. "Well then I trust that you have everything under control here. Pardon me." I spoke as I gathered my things; curtsied him as he bowed back, and made my way to the meet.

I made it pretty early. I sat in my place and pulled out some paper and my ball point pen. "Willow?" I looked up to see the man himself. "Hello Mr. Crushing. I hope you don't mind my presence this evening." He bowed as I curtsied. "I never mind being in the presence of one of many smart and elegant women." I laugh off his compliment. "How does your daughter fair?" "She fairs very well. She's very much like her mother." I nodded. "So whom are we meeting today?" He looked through the papers he's had in his hands. "A Mr. Sharpe…. His invention is something about mining clay." I scrunched my eyebrows in deep thought and unknowingly muttered the words interesting. "Well I should see if he is here. Please take a seat and relax. I don't expect this boy to come on time." I nodded and he left. Many other elder men started to file into the room taking their seats.

As always they looked at me thinking that a _woman such as me doesn't belong here_. "I certainly hate to break it to you men but keep looking at me like that and I'll make sure you won't ever have to see me." I gave them my cold stare downs. They finally looked away as the doors opened to show Mr. Crushing, and Mr. Sharpe. I held my pen as he started his presentation of his invention. When he unveiled the device model it had caught my attention. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edith sneak in. I ignored her bit irritated that she had walked into this meeting with no right. Then Mr. Crushing had refused Mr. Sharpe's ideal planning's and ended the meeting. I gathered my things but stopped to the device. "Does it really work?" I asked Mr. Sharpe and he gave me a surprised look. "It…does." I nodded with a knowing smile. "Well dear sir, my name is Willow Dawn. I am an investor of sorts, and I am very interested in this clay mining business of yours. Here's my address if you want to make this." I pointed to the machine. "A reality." I saw the shock and happiness in his eyes. I went to go but I felt his hand on my elbow. "Wait you're family name is Dawn? As in The Dawn?" I chuckled a bit. "Why yes I am. I suppose you've heard of my family?" He nodded. "You graduated at a very young age and had many businesses at the age of ten." I gave him a smug smile. "Well seems my reputation never falters. Good day Mr. Sharpe." I curtsied and he bowed.


	3. Investing Details

**A/N**

 **Next paragraph is just later that day. Not months.**

Once at my home I received an invitation to a party. I threw it away and got into my undergarments. "Willow are you hungry?" Gladius asked me on the other side of my door. "Yes thank you!" I heard her receding footsteps fading away. I slipped on my nightgown and left my brown curls down. I got up and went down stairs just as a knock came upon my front door. "I got it Gladius. You just keep making your delicious food!" I yelled to the kitchen. I vaguely heard a faint thankyou from her. I slowly opened the door to see Mr. Crushing and Dr. McMichael. "What may I do you for, fine gentlemen?" I said with a small hint of frustration. "Why don't you ever come to the parties anymore Willow?" Dr. McMichael asked pointing out my nightgown. "You both should know why. Now go on don't be late." I spoke and gently shut the door locking it.

I breathed out irritated and made my way to the dining area. Gladius sat with me as we ate in silence. "Willow-" "Oh come on not you too?!" She laughed at my child antics. "You're mother would not want you to be mopping around and digging deeper into your businesses, dear. Go out for once and have the time of your life…..Maybe even find a nice man." I groaned and slammed my head on the table at the last thing she muttered. "Okay if I put business and pleasure together you know that'll complicate things." I smirked at her expression. "Girl I know that you know that's not what I meant." I laughed and nodded. "Indeed. I just wanted to get you back for bugging me about my love life." She laughed with me.

 _The next day_

I had gotten up extra early so I put on my corset and a nice silky maroon knee length dress. I took my suitcase and left a note for Gladius saying I went to one of my businesses. The carriage was already there. Once at the said business I saw a woman waiting. This struck me by surprise because people don't usually get up this early for anything. "May I help you miss?" I questioned her as I unlocked the door. She followed me inside with a faded yes. "You have spoken with my brother, Thomas Sharpe. I'm his sister, Lucille Sharpe." She curtsied but I had not returned it. Instead I took a real good look at her. "Is this about his invention?" She nodded her head pretending to be nervous. "Get out." I spoke simply and walked up to my office. Sadly however Lucille had followed her face flushed with embarrassment. "Pardon me but I thought you were interested in his invention?!" I scoffed and looked at her. "Oh I am Ms. Sharpe. However this is a business matter between me and _Mr. Sharpe_. If he had sent you to do his business for him then I don't want to invest in his invention." She looked at me confused and angry.

"You see Ms. Sharpe investing is a dangerous game to play, especially in my position, and my family name. In my business I speak to the inventors *Chuckles* not their sisters, or any family member for that matter." Lucille seemed to finally understand. "Should he set up an appointment to see you?" I raised my eye brows at her. "No, if he wants to speak he can come to the address I have given him." She nodded and quickly made her way out. I leaned back in my chair and shook my head. 'What a strange creature.' I went to working on the low numbers trying to figure out how to get them to start going up instead of going down. I heard a knock on my door and looked up to see all my workers working and Sebastian in the doorway. "Don't work yourself into the grave now." He joked making his way to my desk.

"Hey this hard working has finally paid off. Look and see. I finally know how to get our numbers back up." He chuckled as I handed him the papers. He looked at them impressed. "Indeed… Should we start now or?" I nodded my head. "Yes now." He got up with the papers to put them on the notification board for the employees to see. I got up and left for lunch, leaving Sabastian in charge. I ordered my scones and tea, and sat down. I looked at the scenery as people walked by. Whispering, no gossiping about others but mostly me. They think I don't hear but I do. I just tend to ignore them. I sipped my tea elegantly as a lady should. Then a gentleman sat in the seat across from me. I recognized him to be the inventor I had spoken to yesterday.

"Well, well, Mr. Sharpe. I'm very surprised that you are here and not your sister." He heard my irritation with my words and looked at me solemly. "I do apologized on my sister's behalf-" I glared at him. "No don't apoligiaze for her. She's a big girl and can take care of herself just as you can too." He looked taken aback by my abruptness. "Look Mr. Sharpe if you want to do business with me it will be between only you and me. NOT your _sister_." I spoke the last statement for only him to hear so he'd get my point. He nodded making me smile. "Good now when will I see the actual machinery that mines the clay?" He starts explain about where his house was and that the land was called Crimson Peak. "You may come tomorrow if you wish." I smiled gently at him for the first time. "Of course I shall see you then Mr. Sharpe." We curtsied and bowed. Then went off to our businesses. I knew that one day I would go to Crimson Peak. I just hope that this one would be promising.

It was finally closing time and I locked everything up then walked home. I was greeted by Gladius. I told her about my day and she'd tell me about hers. "So this Mr. Sharpe….. Is he handsome?" I blushed as I quickly turned around to hide my face from her. "Oh….That handsome huh?" She gloated laughing. I finally gave in. "Okay yes Gladius. He is _handsome_ , but I just can't." She made me turn to her and raised on of her eyebrows. "And why not child?" I bit my lower lip. "I..Uhm…" She thwacked me upside the head making me widened my eyes in surprise and shock. "Quit making up excuses! Take a chance at life!" She exclaimed waving her arms about. I laughed and nodded finally agreeing with her after many years. "I've already agreed to meet him tomorrow at his house so I can see his invention for myself." She patted my shoulder. "You should get some sleep then child. Go on." She shooed me from the dressing room, making me chuckle.


	4. Rusty

(Lucille's POV)

This Willow woman has no idea who she is messing with. Who the hell does she think she is to be speaking to me like that! I thought furiously as I was looking through some of the information my informant could get to me about Willow Dawn. I gasped. "Of course…How had I not realized." I muttered and made my way to my brother's work room. "Thomas look!" I placed the papers in front of him. He sighed a bit frustrated with me but looked. "Lucille I already know about her stature and family name." He set them aside ignoring the most important part. "No brother this." I pointed out the spot of the photograph. "She was born with mysterious markings. We must be very weary of her. She could be very dangerous." He smiled gently at me making my worries almost flutter away. "Lucille do not fret." I nodded and took the papers with me as I walked to the door but stopped. An idea coming to my mind. "She is indeed rich, dear brother." I looked over my shoulder to see him looking at me with a raised brow. "And?" I smirked mechiviously. "I think you should get to marry her. She has no suitors at the moment." I turned fully to him. "Indeed…She's visiting our house tomorrow to see my invention." I nodded knowingly. "You know what to do then."

(end of POV)

"Lady Willow your carriage is here!" Gladius spoke from the bottom of the stairs. I felt very nervous for some reason. I was really hoping that this was not a waste of my time. I smoothed out my business dress and made my way down the stairs. "My….my Lady Willow! You've left your hair down?" I chuckled at her stunned expression. "Yes I feel it's going to be a very good day today. Wish me luck and be watchful-" "Yes of the mansion and your accounts/Investments. Now go and quit stalling." I chuckled and hugged her back. I stepped into the carriage and set off to Crimson Peak.

I looked up at the elderly Mansion curiously. As I made my way up the steps to knock on the door. There was no answer so I guessed I made it here earlier than I had thought. I lifted up my skirts and made my way towards the sounds of machinery. I saw the mining clay machine in the workings. "Amazing." I spoke as I looked closely at the turning of the gears. "Oh there you are Lady Willow." I straightened back up and spun around to see Sir Thomas. I curtsied as he bowed in greeting and respect. "My apologizes Sir Sharpe. I had knocked but no one had answered. Then I heard your invention calling upon my curious ears." I explained myself a bit embarrassed that I hadn't waited at the door. He laughed making me smile unassumingly. "It's quit alright. Tell me what you think of the machinery." I nodded and turned back to look at the mechanics more closely.

"You are in need of more gears I see." I looked at him to se him nod so I wrote that down. "It's really Fascinating, Sir Sharpe. Have you other inventions?" He nods and signaled me to follow. He lead me to his working area. I saw the dolls and much more. My eyes brightened up at the sight. "Oh wow…" I whispered as I gently picked up one of many dolls. "You must have very delicate hands Sir Sharpe." I set the doll down and saw another one. "Who'd you make these for? If I may ask." "I would make them for my sister when we were little." I turned to face him abruptly making his chest hit my nose. "Oh my apologies…" I spoke softly holding my sore nose with my hands. He looked at me worried and gripped my hands slowly bringing them down. "You're hurt." He stated making me chuckle lightly.

"Oh it's nothing I've had worse…"I stopped myself from saying anything else, but he saw this. He nodded his head. "Please stay right here while I get you a rag for your nose." I nodded and he left. I held my head back lazily contemplating if I should just leave. I held the bridge of my nose and cracked it back into place. Feeling the marks on my back burn helping me coax with the pain as it always has. Thomas came back with the rag. "Thank you." He nodded as I wiped the blood off of my face. I handed him back the rag clearing my throat to speak. "Well Sir Sharpe I'd like to indeed invest in you inventions, and your Clay Mining business." His face lit up with happiness. "Thank you so much Lady Willow." I shook his hand for it was proper after making deals. "No thank you. From now on you may start calling me Willow, and I will start calling you by your first name. Here." I handed him my investing company location and my house number. "I believe that's my carriage outside." I said when I spotted it summing up the way. "Good day Thomas." "Same to you Willow." He kissed the back of my hand gently making a shiver climb up my spine. I smiled back at him and left. From this moment on I needed to tread carefully since I'm going to be doing business here. Yes I've heard the rumors about Crimson Peak.

My Mother had once told me about their mother once, and only once.


End file.
